A promise to a friend
by LonefulWander
Summary: Peeta makes a misterious promise to cato before he dies what is it and my is he suddenly angry all the time UPDATE form love is a game
1. Chapter 1

**(Peeta pov)**

My heart pounded in my chest Cato's arm wrapped tightly across my throat one hand gripping my shoulder the other rested on the back of my head in a single motion he could snap it ending my meagre existence but he doesn't he just stands there using me as a kind of human shield. His face bloody with a look of pure disperse and horror tears fall down it. The mutt's claws scratch the side of the copia and looks in their eyes golden and teeth red with blood.

"Come on then Katniss take the shot" Cato near cried he was clearly trying to display confidence but all that showed was grief and tears "but the second you do im taking him down with me." A smile appearing on his face for a fraction of a second before it drops again" you took clove from me!" his voice cracking as it clear clove was a lot more than another tribute to him his cry's sound like those I would make if someone took Katniss form me. "It's only fair when I go I take your boyfriend with me" the sneer returns but again it seems forced and I guess that the only thing he wants is to clove standing beside him again or at the very least been able to say goodbye to her before the end she didn't deserve the end she reseeded from thresh she was too young to have to feel that

"Cato let him go" Katniss voice warned "I didn't kill clove thresh did and you're the one who left her on her own why the hell do you care anyway you'd have sooner killed her yourself" her voice cold and unloving something clicks in my mind and I suddenly realise im the biggest moron to walk the face of the earth

"why would I kill her" Cato screams "I loved her!" he is near to breaking down his grip loosens slightly in his grief I see Katniss eyes lock with mine she sends a message that I deduce from her eyes I know she wants me to push him so she can fire but I just can't bring myself to

Please no I mouth my eyes watering, why I couldn't tell you her gaze is cruel and she loses the arrow in Cato's hand but also skewing me in the process we both scream and plummet toward the mutts that await us my hand grasp desperately for something but find nothing a we hit the ground together. Both catos legs are broken in the fall and he pulls the arrow from his hand and jus lies still accepting his fate a scramble to my feet trying to grip a surface to pull me up the dog begin to walk closer a fresh meal awaiting them

"Katniss! Please help me for god's sake" I feel my heart breaking as I can't hear her moving I close my eyes and wait for the biting and tearing but all I feel is a hand grip me I look up to Katniss's face tears streaking down it her face a picture of pain loss and sorrow

"Peeta climb please climb!" her voice cracks and I wonder for a fraction of a second if this isn't part of the sherade.

(Katniss pov)

Peeta tumbles down the side falling with Cato I freeze my heart pounds I can't move im just so terrified

"what have I done" I think to myself ive killed the only person in this world who actually loved me I took his heart played with it for the amusement of others and ive just killed him tears begin falling from my eyes so fast even I can't stop them

My ear twitches as I hear a cry "Katniss! Please help me for god's sake" Peeta! I dash over to the edge as his hands begin to lower and he slowly turns the look on his face one of betrayal and hurt I throw my hands to him "Peeta please climb please!" he looks to me then to Cato and makes a split second decision he darts to him taking a dagger from his belt stabbing a few mutts trying to pull him free trying to save him the tears are still falling

"Go lover boy go" Cato whines as the last of his life leaves him and the cannon fire resonates around us Peeta runs to me throwing his hands to grip mine as the dogs begin to bite a chew his legs his screams echo through my brain making the tears fall harder I pull with every piece of strength I can muster and Peeta finally rolls on to the copia my heart is leaping doing back flips and other thing I can't describe, this boy who I had found bleeding out by the river from a wound caused by Cato yet he had still tried to save him despite it all

I shove those thoughts to the back of my head as the dog's retreat and the sun arises over the horizon I pull him into my arms and just rock back and forth trying to stop my tears when a voice boomed out

"The previous statement that two tributes from the same district could both be victors have been retracted happy hunting"

The voice went silent I feel Peeta press something into my hand I look down it's his blood covered knife I try to drop it but he keep my hand closed tightly around it he looks into my eyes

"one of us goes home that's the deal twelve has its winner im no winner you are the light of twelve and of all the people ive seen in my short life you are the most beautiful" he struggles his hand reaches up to caress my face wiping the tears away with his thumb and smiles he lets the knife go and closes his eyes I throw it over my shoulder when he hears it hit the ground he opens his eyes "there has to be a victor" he croaks

"and they will have two then" I say producing the nightlock from my pouch pouring a few into his hands I lean down and place a chaste kiss to his cheek "together" he nods

"1" he says

"2" I continue

"3" three we say in unison and raise our hands

"Stop" the voice calls and we halt

"Ladies and gentleman may I present the winners of the 74th annual hunger games"

I can't keep my emotions in cheek at the mere thought of going home so I do the only thing I know is sertan I turn and crash my lips against peeta's.

His reaction isn't one im expecting he just seems to hold it for a few seconds before softly pushing me away and jumping onto the floor and walking toward what was left of Cato

Scrambling to find something in his jacket, opening the top left pocket of the poor boys coat he pulled out two things a small parcel and something on a string shoving them almost instantly into his own coat I hear him whisper something

"She loved you to Cato she told me I will keep to what I promised you I won't let you down I'll give these to them I swear." He says taking Catos hand and bowing his head

What was he going on about? What was this promise he was going on about and since when did the careers even talk to him before he broke off with them? I had too many questions not enough answers. Answers I was going to get soon I told myself. The hovercraft loomed over head before touching down and peacekeepers emerging from it near pushing us in were strapped into chairs nowhere near each other

The trip was silent Peeta not even looking at me the whole two hours to back to the capitol for a few seconds of make up before the victory interview and home I resign myself to just having to wait for the train to talk to him I just pry that he's not shutting me out im not sure I could take it

The next hour or so is just a numb blur as im whisked away to the stylist but for some reason no cinna so I just act as if my voice box is broken and don't say a word as im made to look pretty by capitol standards

The next thing I know im back stage at ceasers' talk show with no Peeta in sight I wonder what's going on I try to listen to what's going on onstage to get some sort of an idea

"Ladies and gentleman we have this year seem one of the most touching love story's in panems history the district twelve tributes have showed us that love can conquer all so without further ado please welcome the star crossed lovers of district twelve!"

I step forward in this pathetic yellow dress they'd picked for me striding onto the stage I finally see him Peeta walking on stage from the other direction wearing a black suit that seemed to match his current expression I can't control my own emotions as I find myself running toward him without even wanting to he stops to holdout his arms as I throw myself into them he just holds me for a few moment before tilting my head to look at him I clearly see the message he is trying to tell me as I step out of his embrace and sit on one of the chairs provided ceaser still laughing from our entrance sits on his interview chair and turns to face us

"Now Katniss my first question to you is what did you feel when you found him by the lake?" his playful voice still as irritating as ever

" I felt overjoyed" I said truthfully " I just felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest I just I " I struggle to finish as I feel peeta's hand grip mine but It just doesn't feel the same it feels like he feels nothing towards me like im just not there my heart shatters

"I think that is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard " he said his voice dropping a few levels "now peeta I ask you the same question"

Peeta looked him squarely in the face "do you want the real answer or the bullshit" he spoke with a monotone of hatred

Amazingly ceaser wasn't fazed by this a replied "the truth my boy the truth"

"I thought that the girl I loved was just there to taunt me before she killed me in the slowest possible way" his voice more angry than ever

I burst into tears and go to run from the stage before Peeta catches my arm the look in his eyes still harsh but pleading with me to stay put I nod and sit back down although I don't have to say much as ceasers remaining time seemed to be questioning Peeta on his relationship with Cato but I think ceaser pushed it to far with his final question

"So Peeta tell us what was the promise you made Cato" ceaser asked slowly in response to this Peeta stood anger in his eyes before screaming into ceaser face

" what I said to Cato is and shall remain my business that promise is a vow I will honour on my own terms!" before storming off I ran to try and catch him my heart breaking with everystep he was gaining on me


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss pov

Peeta's walk has broken into a sprint as he dashes from corridor to corridor heading somewhere in particular im keeping him in my sights but only just. He was a damn sight faster than me as he rounded another bend I saw haymitch walking down it more sober than normal peeta's hand darts out for a second colliding with the side of Haymitch's waist before continuing to sprint to the now clear exit and the waiting car

The car door was already open and waiting for him as he dove in

"Tribute towers now" he snapped as he slammed the door in my face and the car began pulling away

Haymitch finally caught up with me as he panted out of breath "where the hell is he off to" he stammered

I just stood there unsure of it either "tribute towers?" I say finally

"What why would he, he can't even oh you fucking son of a bitch" haymitch screams and began calling Peeta every name under the sun

I was confused why was Peeta suddenly everything haymitch was calling him it didn't make sense he has stopped shouting he must've caught my confused expression

"Tribute tower is where you stayed before the games it where the training room is where it all is Katniss. Now normally you can't get in without id or a key card which the little shit has just taken off my belt and before you say it no I have no idea why he's gone there but im going to find out" come on he said waving his arms and a car pulled up

"Get in" he orders, I obey silently "tribute towers" he snaps haymitch must be tried of saying that by now

as the car slowly begins to pull away I can't help but focus on one thing he had said and it terrifies me " it's were the training room is" I didn't think Peeta would do something that rash but all that played inside my mind was an image of Peeta standing on the other side of a glass door glass that wouldn't shatter no hard how hard i hit it no matter what it stood firm as on the other side Peeta stood eyes red and puffy clearly from tears he holds up a piece of paper and tapes it to the glass my name adorns it clearly it's a note or letter of some kind he turns to a rack of knifes and takes a rather large curved bladed one and looks at me one last time love is the message he send before he raises the blade and cleanly cuts his throat.

I scream as I pull myself from my own brain as the car screeches to a halt Haymitch's hand is on my shoulder in a millisecond "hey sweetheart you alright" he asks with more concern than im used to, his eyes glistening with what I think are tears

"What you starting to care haymitch" I snap

His smile drops instantly "watch it sweetheart" he warns before climbing out of the car and motioning for me to follow. Haymitch walks to the guard standing tall before the door "good evening I would like to enter" he states calmly but I can hear the irritation in his voice

"ID" the guard barks

Look the kid you must have let in by now has my id so if you please" he says trying to open the door

Sorry sir I need some form of id or I can't let you in

"For fucks sake ive been coming here for twenty five years" haymitch says his annoyance rising but the guard stands firm haymitch groans and begins searching his pockets for something reaching into his suit inner pocket pulling out something "there you are you little shit" he snaps flipping open a leather wallet to a picture of himself Peeta and myself labelled with each of our names "how about this satisfied "he says shoving the picture in the guards face

He huffs and opens the door allowing us to enter haymitch smiles" as much as I can't stand her Effie does have her uses" he laughs and begins to run I groan as I chase after him

Haymitch where are we going" I ask climbs a third set of stairs

Nowhere now that we've arrived" he states and opens the door I walk forward discovering im on the viewing platform above the training room Peeta is in the centre standing in front of a punching bag fists clenched his expression one of anguish and pain

Id recognise that expression anywhere" haymitch slowly speaks rubbing his eyes

What expression I mean he looks hurt but" I say flatly

Watch" he replies

My gaze drifts to Peeta who has begun striking the bag with his fists gaining more and more speed with each strike until he stops hitting it a clings to it crying screaming sobbing I look to haymitch confused

What you're seeing here sweetheart is pure grief nothing other than it" haymitch says softly

Greif?" I ask frustration creping in to my voice "what has he got to grieve for"

"Don't you understand sweetheart you may have bonded with rue but Peeta had three days with the careers three days to talk with them well maybe not them but Cato and clove especially they to him were his friends and when they died I think a small part of him died as well" haymitch yells before turning away resting his head in his hands trying to calm down

HOW DARE YOU!" I scream "how dare you say I didn't suffer in those games I went through the same if not more than him and you have the guts to say he is grieving for people who tried to kill him!"

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARE KATNISS YOU DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT HIM! IM THE ONE WHO HAD TO STOP HIM FROM BREAKING DOWN BEFORE GOING ON STAGE EARLIER IM THE ONE WHO TOLD HIM IT WAS ALRIGHT TO CARE FOR OTHER TRIBUTES IVE BEEN THERE FOR HIM WHERE THE FUCK WHERE YOU!" haymitch is screaming right back at me looking furious his normal expression of calmness has long since vanished

"He wouldn't let me near him how was I supposed to know he was hurting" I whimper sinking to my knees I hate to be this weak but I can't control my actions

"Wake up Katniss why do you think he won't let you near him" haymitch asks his voice harsh

My mind draws a blank

"Oh for god's sake you are the worst actress to ever walk Panem a squirrel with an arrow through the eye could be more convincing" Haymitch says still harsh but has slightly calmed down since his screaming episode

"What do you mean" I ask rising to my feet ready to be screamed at again

He exhales "your love acting was awful seriously you looked like someone had just punched you in the stomach you never looked happy the boy is the only reason you are still alive at all"

To that I had no answer and resorted to watching Peeta breakdown he had stopped sobbing and was just still on the ground unmoving just nothing he was a shell the happy and loving person I knew seemed to have died.

I must have watched for hours as the next thing I I know haymitch is telling me to go to the door that Effie is waiting to take me to the train I walk in silence ignoring all of Effie's efforts to draw conversation out of me

I sit at the station waiting for what I don't know I was just told to wait that something was wrong or not perfect I wasn't sure well that was until I saw haymitch

"There you are quick come with me" haymitch barks

"What's going on" I ask going to him

"You're in the wrong damn place your trains on the other platform dumbass" haymitch snaps leading me up some stairs to a golden train sitting on a single train line strangely void of screaming fans calling for Peeta as they were at ceasers show its silent as I bored, to quiet

"Where's Peeta I need to talk to him" I ask Effie

"I think you've done enough to him for quite some time" Effie snaps

"And what's that supposed to mean " I ask rising my voice

" oh well let me see you took a sweet boy who was devoted to you and took his heart and stomped on it until there was nothing left and then to top it off you shot him!" Effie is screaming in my face her face is red with anger

But as soon as I open my mouth to answer a knife fly's past me and embeds itself in the wall next to me

" don't even bother" a voice says coldly I turn to see Peeta in a brown long coat and hood above his head before he turns and walks out not even looking at me

"peeta" I call but he doesn't reply a tear runs down my cheek

"chrocodile tears Katniss as ever" Effie sneers before storming off I turn to look at haymitch

"I'll talk to her you should get some sleep" he says and walks to catch up with Effie

He's right I walk to my room change and climb into bed letting exhaustion take me

_Im running in a forest toward screams I can't quite decipher I have my bow strapped tightly to my back the screams are louder than anything ive ever heard dashing past seemingly countless trees I come to a clearing where there are posts to each one a person with a bag on their heads is tied to them the first bag is pulled off by a black figure who revels the first person is haymitch wearing a grin that ive only ever seen one other time when I shot the apple before the games my arms reach for my bow and soon a have a shot trained on the black figure but I begin to turn until I face haymitch and I lose the arrow it lands square in his chest he dies instantly im screaming but I can't stop myself as the next person is reviled gale once again my body acts he drops the same is for my mother father greasy sae prim until the final target is shown to be Peeta unlike the others he isn't smiling but has his eyes closed and is waiting for the shot the arrow his him right in the heart but he doesn't fall just stands there I fire again in the shoulder still he stands I fire two In rapid succession in both his eyes that's when his finally drops_

I scream

A/N review :)


	3. Chapter 3

I launch myself forward breathing heavily I look around and recognise the familiar golden walls of the train realising I'm safe my heart rate begins to slow I look out the window a see a bright orange light adorns the sky I can hear muffled voices from outside my door I slip a housecoat around me and open the door Haymitch and Effie's voices fill the air

Haymitch pov

"Did she really deserve that welcome Effie" I ask

"Yes she did have you seen the poor boy" she replies

"Where the hell do you think I've been for the past three and a half hours" I say already tired of this conversation

"With your favourite little girl" she snapped that went too far

"who do you think you are I care for both of them yes I helped Katniss more in the games but don't you think I don't have nightmares because I left Peeta you don't think his leg being missing haunts me and before you say it no she doesn't know he lost his leg and if she did it would hurt her more then you understand" I snap

"That only proves that she should feel guilty" Effie counters

"and that only proves how little you know about either of them now if you don't mind im going to check on her because im pretty sure she's been listening for the last few minutes isn't that right sweetheart " I call and just to prove im right she peck's her head round the door "come on im done with this conversation anyway " I say giving Effie a death glare that I mastered some years ago I kick the chair next to me open and pat the seat allowing the girl to sit "go on ask because im not saying it after today" I say kind of harshly

"What do you mean his legs missing" she asked uncharacteristically quiet I can see the tears threatening to form in her eyes

I take a breath "this isn't your fault he had lost a lot of blood and most of the veins had been severed even with all their technology the y couldn't save it he's got a prosthetic" I finish

Katniss POV)

I can feel the world crashing down around me no wonder Peeta couldn't stand me his entire leg was missing because of me because of me he would have to use crutches the rest of his

A shattering noise wakes me from my hatred of myself as myself and Haymitch launch us to our feet sharing a look before darting towards the source of the noise the rear of the train and peeta.

Peeta's POV)

(A few minutes earlier)

I leaned back against the wall in the open plan rear of the train the giant glass window on the back wall trees water birds all shoot by. The sound of the air recycler is all that penetrates myself induced walking coma I can't believe I was so stupid to actually believe her probably as always my dumb heart got in front of my head I push myself of the wall and begin pacing I walk the room anywhere from 2 to 37 times I don't know I lost count after 3 a glance to the window reveals the same sights as earlier I've had it. I grab the nearest chair and throw it as hard as I can towards the window it shatters the second the chair hits it clearing a huge hole in it perfect I smile

(Katniss pov)

Myself and Haymitch run into the carriage to find peeta sitting with his legs hanging out of the back of the train scratch that, leg as I can see his prostesitc on the sofa obviously carelessly tossed aside after he was comfortable his gaze is fixed on the greenery behind us and a small smile adorns his face

"Why did you do that" Haymitch ask calmly

"Always hated recycled air wanted something fresh" answered peeta

I shift on my feet nervously

"Haymitch thanks for this but I think Katniss needs to speak to me alone or she wear through the carpet" peeta laughs Haymitch looks at me and walks out laughing all the way

"Go on say it" peeta says blankly without looking at me

"Is this why" I ask looking at his leg

"Why what" he shrugs

"Why your acting like I don't exist and every time I go to talk to you, you push me away" I ask trying to prevent the tears from falling

He sighs and looks me in the eye " how did you expect me to react Katniss everything in that area to you might have been for the cameras but for me I gave you everything I " he looks away and grips the edge of the window edge harder I guess like me he is fighting back tears a sharp pain emerges in my chest " and yet you come here expecting me to welcome you with open arms and tell you it's ok life doesn't work to the rules of you!" he is near to shouting at me but in his eyes all I can see I pain not anger he turns back again and lets the tears fall

I take a breath and take a seat next to him he remains still I lean my head on his shoulder as an attempt at comfort still he is quiet "peeta can you tell me about how and why you joined them?" I ask instantly regretting my decision

"You mean the careers don't you" he says blankly I nod "I'm sorry but I can't if I do I might just jump it just..." he squeaks before the tears return and he looks away again

"Peeta" I say trying to get him to just look at me he shakes his head as his body trembles with tears I just sit there unsure of what to do when suddenly he stands and walks away still trembling with sobs as he does so.

I go to chase after him but as I do Effie charges into the room

"What in all that is holy have you done now!" she Is screaming once again and I'm beginning to wonder if she can do anything else

"He was fine until you came in here now he's in tears once again what the hell is wrong with you!"

I'm on the brink of hitting her looking around the room trying to find something to focus on other than my heart beating extremely fast in my chest just at that moment Haymitch bursts into the room probably about to shout something and I just act I launch myself at Haymitch and begin crying into his shirt

"EFFIE FOR GODS SAKE GIVE THE GIRL A BREAK FOR FIVE MINETES!" he shouts befor just placing an arm around me and letting me cry "now why did he walk away sweetheart" he asks softly

" I asked him about why he sided with the careers" I answer slowly unsure if that was the right thing to have said

"sweetheart any questions about the games are going to get this reaction out of him ok just let him work through it in time he'll come to you" Haymitch states with a smile

I nod silently and leave the room Haymitch and Effie's argument echoing in my ears.

Peeta avoids me the rest of the trip leaving whenever I enter a room or just spending hours in his room with the door locked and I hurt so much.

We arrive in district twelve after sitting with the stylists for what seemed like forever we are stood next to each other behind the door to our home the last barrier to a peaceful life I'd hoped I look across to peeta whose gaze is fixed sternly a head not looking at me but slipping his hand into mine. A smile appears om my lips as the door slides open and we walk out to our waiting families once I see prim I'm running forgetting everything else my mother gale peeta everyone just totally focused on the fact that I'm home I safe (relatively speaking) letting prim go I turn to my mother whose eyes are filling with tears as I embrace her warmly after realising her I turn to gale who just smiles and walks away my head hurts to much to think of an explanation as to why he did that ill ask him later for now I'm happy

"Katniss where is peeta I want to thank him for bringing you home" prim squeaks

I look at her "prim peeta will want to spend time with his family for a while and I think its best to give him some space for a while after that to" I say trying not to show emotion

"buts hes just standing there talking with your mentor look" she says urgently

I force myself to look back and the train and true to her word peeta is standing in the same place I left him just aimlessly chatting away with haymitch as if there old friends

" I'm going over" she states and begins skipping over

"prim wait " I call but of course she doesn't listen to me and walks straight in front of peeta

" excuse me Mr mellark " she asks looking up at him

Peeta looks around before finally looking at prim " ohh sorry prim didn't see you there" he smiled and crouched so he was at her height " and what can I do for someone as lovely as you" the smile never leaving his features prim blush's a bright red

"I just wanted to thank you for bringing her home" she said still trying desperately to hide the blush in her cheeks

" and I would do it again thousands of times over now go on before Katniss kills me" peeta smiles before shooing her back to me I smile and nod my thanks before silently walking away


End file.
